Trouble on King Kai's planet
by dribbal
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos, Penny and a few unexpected visitors appear on King Kai's planet for exclusive training. Pyrrha tells a dirty joke.


Pyrrha, Frisk, Onion Bubs and Penny are on King Kai's planet.

They are ready for some training

King Kai: We have new visitors.

Frisk: Who, us?

King Kai: Yes, you. In order to start training, you need to make me laugh. Tell me the best joke.

Pyrrha: What? I'm sorry, what was that again?

King Kai: You have to tell me a joke. I need to laugh.

Frisk: I once saw a sign that made me pee myself.

Frisk: It said "Bathroom Out Of Order"

King Kai laughs.

Onion Bubs: Knock Knock!

King Kai: Who's there?

King Kai gets upset and moves on to Pyrrha.

He was supposed to say *laughs* who?

Pyrrha: How do you turn a Penny into a dollar?

Pyrrha: Split it into four quarters.

Penny gets triggered.

Onion Bubs: WAIT! I DID NOT FINISH MY JOKE

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

King Kai laughs at Pyrrha's joke.

King Kai: You have one, Onion Bubs?

King Kai: Laughs who?

Onion Bubs: Nothing! I just wanted to have you laugh.

King Kai laughs.

King Kai: Penny, what about you?

Penny does not know any good jokes.

Onion Bubs: The gravity here is strong! Look at me jump!

*nothing happens*

Onion Bubs: Oh yeah, I have no legs

Freddie: Gravity?

King Kai: Try to catch Bubbles the monkey, he is used to this planet's gravity.

Freddie: Who gives a frick about gravity?

Willosaur: me!

King Kai: Penny and Freddie, think of a joke.

Freddie: What are ya talking about?

Pyrrha throws her spear. It misses Bubbles and hits Frisk accidentally. Frisk takes no damage.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry!

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: GAH!

Frisk: [3FIGHT]

King Kai: Try to make me laugh.

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: ALRIGHT ONE OF YOU FRICK DRANK MAI KOOL-AID?

[❤️MERCY]

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman looks around the room

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: RED HEART=MAI KOOL-AID!

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: GET OVER HERE!

Pyrrha whispers Penny a joke

*Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman Appears to be angry

Penny: What do you get when you cross a knife with a pig?

Penny: Pork chop

Frisk: Here you go!

*Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman Thinks you drank his Kool-aid

[❤️MERCY]

King Kai hears Penny's joke and laughs.

[❤️GIVE Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman KOOLAID]

Penny uses her dancing swords to catch Bubbles.

Frisk: I found it somewhere around here.

*Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman Drinks Kool-Aid

*Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman Is still angry

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: THIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP!

Frisk: What?

King Kai gives every type of food to Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman

*Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman Is not satisfied

Onion Bubs: YOU GAVE HIM ONION MUSHRROM STEW? WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF HE DRINKS IT

*Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman Grabs a gun

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: EAT MAI BULLETS!

Frisk: Who even are you?

Pyrrha retrieves her spear using her semblance.

Pyrrha's spear turns into a rifle

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: IT DOESN'T MATTER, CAUSE YA GONNA DIE!

Pyrrha attacks Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman.

*Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman shoots bullets

Frisk: [dials a number on phone]

Frisk: I am Frisk. I'm 16. This adult is trying to kill me.

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: SAY HELLO TO MAI LITTLE FRIEND!

Operator: Where are you?

Pyrrha deflects the bullets using her semblance and her shield

Frisk: On King Kai's Planet.

*Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman Calls in his friends

Operator: I am there.

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: TAKE E'M DOWN!

Police: You are under arrest for trying to harm a minor.

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: DIE!

[Onion Bubs cracks Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman's neck with telekinesis]

*Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman Grabs a tons of rocks and hits the police

Police: That did nothing.

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: IM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM!

Pyrrha grabs Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman's gun with her semblance.

Pyrrha fires a bullet at Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman.

*Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman Is stopped by Freddie

King Kai is shocked

Freddie fries Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman's computery compartments

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: Critical error...

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman falls down as his red eye turns off

Freddie: Henchmen, always trying to attack other people...

[gives Kappa a soda]

Thanks

I did owe you one.

King Kai: your next training is to hit Gregory with a hammer.

Freddie: holds up Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman And finds a gem inside

Freddie: AH-HA!

King Kai gives Freddie a hammer.

Gregory appears and runs.

Freddie: It seems that this gem came from another worldly universe!

Or dimension

King Kai gives Frisk another hammer

Freddie: But I cant seem to recognize it...

[❤️FIGHT]

Freddie: Im taking this to my lab to study

Gregory flies quickly

Due to intense gravity, the hammer is overly heavy

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman turns on for a quick minute.

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: My creator...

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: Will find you...

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: and when he does...

Onion Bubs: I have telekinesis, a force stronger than gravity!

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: This universe will be his...

Red Eye UB Funkey Henchman: goodbye cruel world...


End file.
